OMG KIDS!
by Dude. My name is never ever
Summary: "Daddy? Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Charming is a father! It's Mother's day, and he has somehow, finally, oddly enough, found a kid he likes. Oneshot. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! All ideas and credit go to The Irish Lass. Full credits and disclaimer inside. EDITED, thank god.


A/N: Hi! First off, I want to say that all story ideas go to The Irish Lass (check her out! She's AMAZEBALLS!). She has this challenge in her stories so... yeah.

Second of all, I have nothing better to do this summer, so volia! Here I am! I really hope you enjoy!

Third, I edited this because I wrote it around 1:00 in the morning and for some reason, thought it was a good idea to post the results of extreme sleepyness.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Sisters Grimm. =(

* * *

"William?" Snow looks at me with her wide brown eyes, lying on her side in our bed.

She only uses my name when she's serious. Damn. What did I do?

"Yes, sweetheart?" I say nervously.

She laughs.

"Why are you so nervous?"

" Er... What did you want to talk to me about?" I say blushing slightly.

"I want a child." She says bluntly.

"W-what?" I stutter. "Kids? The insufferable little brats that need your undevided attention every single freaking second of the day? The snootiest, most vile creatures on the planet? The-"

Snow shot straight up. "William Charming!" She glared at me. "I understand you don't like kids much, but when they're your own, it's better."

I immediately became suspicious. "How do you know?"

"No. I didn't have a kid with someone else." She rolled her eyes. "But please Billy. Think of it! You'll be a father!" She got the most adorable, dreamy look on her face.

I sighed. "You really truly want kids? This is kind of a permanent thing. Unless you decide to kill them."

She punched my arm and glared. "Ow!"

"Yes. Yes I truly want kids." She sighed. "Please? Plus, I think you'll enjoy the making of the baby." She winked.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy."

"It will." She grinned. "Let's have sex now!"

I blanched. "Now?" I said, my voice coming out an octive higher.

She giggled. "Yes now. I told you I wanted kids!"

~OMG KIDS~

I woke up the next morning to a bright light in my face. What the hell is that? First kids and sex, and now awful light in my face? This is not going to be a good morning. I grudgingly opened my eyes. Why the hell does our bedroom light have to be so bright? God. I heard faint singing and a trickle of water, so I knew Snow was showering. I decided to get out of bed so that I could get ready for the day.

~OMG KIDS~

"It's a _girl_?!" I said astonished.

"It's a _girl_?!" Snow squealed.

"Yes. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Snow laughed. "I'm gonna have a baby girl!"

She ran out the the room.

"I should go get her."

I scowled at him and ran after Snow. She was in the waiting room, telling everyone that she was having a girl.

"Come sweetheart. Let's go." I grabbed her soft, pale hand and ran out of the building.

"I'm gonna have a baby!"

6 years later...

"Daddy?" Delainy ran over to me. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" She tugged on my sleve. "Look! I went and picked some flowers for mommy!" She looked worried. "Do you think she'll like them?"

I smiled at her small, innocent face.

"I'm sure she's love them. Do you have mommy's card?"

"Yeah! It's on my dresser. And guess what?" She leaned closer to me, as to tell me a secret. "I made her some chocolate."

"Oh! Can I see?" If one of my cooks let my darling girl even remotely close to the stove, they will pay.

"Sure! But you can't tell mommy." She ran across the field of flowers we were in. The sun's radiant beams had just barely began to shine when we reached our mansion. We had woken up very early so that we could pick fresh flowers for Snow. When we got to her room, it was 5:59. Delainy went to her dresser to grab the cards, and her chocolate.

She ran over to me.

"See?" She beamed, holding out her small plam for me to examine. They were only play dough creations.

"Whew." I said softly. "They look wonderful. I'm sure she'll love them."

Delainly's smile grew wider.

~OMG KIDS~

"I love them!" Snow beamed. "The cards, flowers, and the chocolate are all so beautiful! I love you, sweet girl." She hugged the small girl tightly. "And thank you, Mr. Handsome for the amazing breakfast." She kissed me softly.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight too, okay?"

"Where at?"

*"The Dulce de Leche."

"My favorite! Thank you honey."

~OMG KIDS~

This is has been a wonderful Mother's day sweetheart. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She yawned.

"We had better get to sleep."

We went to our bedroom together and climbed into bed. Finally. No kids or worrys. Only sleep. After a while if just talking and snuggling with my wife, we both started to fall alseep.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!"

A/N I know. It was really short and both of them are so OOC. I havn't read the books in forever, so I have kind of forgotten what personality they have and stuff. =/ But was this very bad for my first fanfiction?

*I know that's kind of an interesting name for a restaurant (I think it is anyway), but dulce de leche is so goooood and I'm not good with names.

Review? Please? If I get 10 reviews, maybe I'll write a second chapter where Delaniy is a teenager, and Billy here does not want her to go on a date. =D Wouldn't that be funny? Maybe? Kind of? Eh. I don't know.

Either way, that's the end. Reviews and constructive criticism please!


End file.
